Session 02
View last night's dreams. = Game date = February 5, 2011 = Game notes = REJECTEEEDDD No Scott today. We receive our shipping manifests, w00t. = Game log = First order of business: confirming the manifests against the actual shipped items. Shopping Luo spends the first day in Chinatown looking for medical supplies and jungle durable equipment. Owen bribes the teamsters to look harder for some of the missing stuff. (The bribe: $40 in 1930s dollars.) He "finds" several missing things, including more food, gunpowder, and quinine. Some things are also mixed up, including shorter flares than intended. He builds up a rapport with the dock workers by bitching about his employers (who did not like Evey). He offers the bribe for finding the stuff, and they accept. The head of the dock teamsters is Joey Cruzado. His gives his name as a reference to give at a place to find booze. Owen makes arrangements with the mob guy for a case of gin and two of whiskey. Everyone reports back about the missing stuff, and Owen checks back with the dock guys, who only make up for some of the sugar. Adventures in accounting and logistics continues with Thomas visiting the bursar's office and checking the records to find what wasn't bought, what was misordered, and so forth. Dr. Russel checks back on the captain. He's been in and out, but he hasn't responded to the offer of help. Dr. Russel passes on this fact to Moore, who hands him the job of tracking down all the missing stuff. There's also going to be a photo shoot the next day, as well as and fitting for clothes for the expedition. Research Evey and Joan decide to go check up on some of the non-public records of Miskatonic University for some records on the expedition, to help her explain some of what she knows. In the library, there are some engraved green stones and some dark pink stones done in a different style. There are some rubbings of petroglyphs. Joan recognizes some of them. There's a carving of a monster like a piranha, viper, and scorpion. Apparently, Fawcett had said that several of the tribes have necklaces with carvings of this creature as some sort of luck charm. The jewelry and the ruined metal objects suggest a much higher level of technology than you'd expect from the Amazon basin tribes, which are stone age civilizations. (Gold and silver jewelry, iron tools, and some poor steel.) They can't find any notes, so they go looking for a curator, who passes them on to Professor Carruthers -- the man who led the last expedition and who went off to rest for months. Fitting/Photos The next day, we get the morning announcement about getting fitted for clothing and the photo ops. We'll also have a few extra tasks to do: * Thomas is given the task of checking over and dismantling the plan for transport. * Luo, Evey, and Joan are sent to go check on things at the docks for Dr. Russel. (Two other minorities are also sent to go take care of other things away from the photo op.) Dr. Russel puts together a plan with Mr. Lynch and Mr. Matheson to watch over new stuff as it comes in, and to keep an eye on the current boxes. Joey (the teamster) resists the idea of getting the stuff on the boat ahead of schedule, but Dr. Russel hints at there being a bit of money to slide that along. Dr. Russel, Luo, and Ms. Grey inspect the boat. They find extra pots and pans and Worcestershire sauce in the galley. The cook took it on because supplies were short. The doctor has the supplies for his cabin. Eventually, the party get experts to look over all of the supplies and find the mismatches and the broken stuff. Shouting! (It's the wee early morning of the 6th.) Starkweather wakes everyone up by beating on the door and yelling and ranting about how "it's her" and how she's sabotaging everything and how he wants everything moved up to the 14th. Then he demands Moore get him a woman. In the paper, there's an article on Acacia Lexington, who is establishing an expedition to the Amazon and wants to be the first woman to explore the length of the Amazon River. She states that a woman can do anything a man can. Moore asks to talk to Evey. Dr. Russel stiffly agrees, after some worry. Moore talks to Evey about doing a PR shoot to counter the other expedition. Joan is also invited, but she wants to stay out of the limelight. She's willing to talk, but she doesn't want her picture taken. Morning efforts During the morning meeting, Moore announces the moving up of the date, to April 14th. Dr. Russel warns Moore about the reporter, and leaves a note with the Captain warning him about the reporter. Thomas gets a note from a machinist, which was given to him (along with $5) to deliver to the expedition's scientists. The note is a strange, apocalyptic warning about how they should not go, and should not awaken what lays there. The man himself is out of work and asks for a job. Thomas passes the note on to Moore and the job request. He offers to help supplement the machinist's wages from his own. Owen makes arrangements to move up the date for the alcohol with Jimmy with a direct visit and a diamond bribe. April 7th Starkweather and Moore aren't there in the morning... Captain Douglas dies Newspaper article: Captain J.B. Douglas was found beaten to near death and tossed into the harbor. He died while being recovered from head trauma. A nervous-looking suspect was seen fleeing the area. Category:Session Logs